


Scent of Leather

by slashpervert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in the leather chair brings back memories for Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shooting Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412344) by [slashpervert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert). 



> Betas: brknhalo241  
> One-shot. Originally posted to LJ on July 22, 2009. Thanks to Head Auror [](http://kat-the-seeker.livejournal.com/profile)[**kat_the_seeker**](http://kat-the-seeker.livejournal.com/) for making sure my punishment fit the crime. (See [LJ post](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/252581.html) for story behind this.) This mini-fic stands alone but can be read as Draco just before [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/104412.html)_Shooting Star_.  
>  Warnings: Explicit M/M Sex, Anal, Non Consensual, Incest, Implied Chan.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Draco always stiffened at the smell of leather – both in terror and arousal. Sitting now in the warm brown leather chair – so dark with age, the leather was almost black – he shifted, his robes chafing his sudden erection. He closed his eyes, hands tightening on the arms – taut upholstery under his fingers now like claws digging into the skin of the long dead animal. A flash behind his eyes brought the memory of similarly long fingers digging into the flesh of his buttocks, pulling them apart as he lowered himself. Then his legs had been hooked over the arms, where his forearms were now, feet dangling on either side, toes curling in air. He felt the tears, hot now as they were then, dripping down his face as he tried to control the pain – to surrender to the inevitable. The memory of the burn, the stretch, made his throat close up even now. He took another long breath forcing himself now not to move his hands, the same force he had used then not to cry out, not to betray his pain to the man whose cock he rode. He used to close his eyes tight then too. Closed them against the look of rapture on his father’s face.


End file.
